Work and Play
by mskiki
Summary: Connor interrupts his lady friend's work, so she finds ways to get back at him. Connor/OC. Contains sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Since I've already posted a Murphy story, I felt like I should make it even and try out Connor. His ended up a lot longer and a bit more fleshed out, but I'm unsure of how his voice came out. I'd particularly like some feedback on that. As usual this story includes smut.

* * *

Connor always had the oddest knack for timing. Every time I start to feel stressed or bored or lonely, he was right around the corner. He'd call or visit out of the blue, as though he had some sort of link to my mood and had made it his duty to right it. And in nearly every circumstance, just that way of checking up on me was enough to put me at ease and a smile back on my face. However, I was only human and not all my moods benefited from a little Irish charm.

Take today for instance. The holiday season had always been distressing for me, as my little side business picked up around any gift giving occasion. I'd been making homemade candles since my grandmother taught me the trade as a child, and found that the other women around the office were willing to pay well for something well scented and decorative. This year I'd had a much larger order than anticipated, word had apparently spread beyond my floor, and while the extra cash was definitely appreciated, it ate up all my free time. With a deadline fast approaching, I went on lock down as my stress rose.

Naturally, this had set Connor's 'psychic link' off and he'd popped by with six-pack of Guinness in the early afternoon. And now I was beginning to regret letting him in. I hadn't thought the man would be such a distraction to my work, something terribly foolish of me, but he was making it beyond difficult to concentrate. He'd drained most of the beer and since my TV was on the fritz, one of the many reasons I needed the extra income, he'd turned all of his attention on me.

I felt bad about not focusing on him, I really did. I knew he had other things he could be doing with his limited spare time. I knew I should be happy he was willing to be here even with my diminishing temper. I knew that after a week of not seeing me, he was expecting a little more than sitting alone in my living room. But I just didn't have the time to deal with him at the moment.

"I'm sorry I'm not done yet, but I have to get this done today." I remarked loudly, as I heard him sigh loudly from the other room and the unmistakable metallic thud of another beer can being thrown.

"I can wait." He called back, tone calm and undemanding. Something about it both rubbed me the wrong way and made me feel like an ass. I swiped a still cooling container of wax from the counter and shuffled to the couch.

"It's going to be a long wait." I rolled the container between my palms. "I've still got a half dozen or so more in this batch." He titled his head towards me and grinned that lopsided grin that made my stomach quiver.

"We can always go out tomorrow, lass." That struck a chord and made me feel strangely worse.

"If you help, it could go faster." I commented lightly, still playing with the bottle. "Could still make it out for some drinks. I just really, really can't put this off."

He perked up, leaning forward with interest. "You're going to trust me with those, then?"

"At least with the easy part." Some mirth grew in my voice at the face he pulled. "Come on."

I pulled him into the kitchen and set him up at the table, starting him on pouring the cooling wax into the appropriate containers. It would save me a little time and I figured it would keep him busy enough that I wouldn't feel so guilty about my lack of focus on him. And for a while, we both worked in silence. But that silence was broken when Connor called excitedly for me.

Grumbling, I whirled around from the counter top. The annoyance drained from me and was replaced with amusement when I saw what he had been up to. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and was drawing shapes on his arms with the wax.

"Come 'ere." He ushered me over, holding out his arm proudly.

"What is it?" I asked, fingering the wax on his wrist.

He looked at me like I was daft, motioning quickly with his free arm to his neck. After a few moments of this flapping, I realized he meant the Mary tattoo. I glanced between his neck and the puddle of wax on his forearm, and promptly started to laugh.

"Sorry, but your art skills could use some work." I grinned. He frowned in response and he tugged me down onto an adjacent chair.

"Think you could do better?" He challenged, pushing a container into my hands. I rolled my eyes and tilted the wax over my bare forearm. With a practiced hand I drew out a profile that had much more resemblance to the mother than the blob on his arm. When I was done, I smirked at him.

Connor stared at my arm for a few moments, frown deepening before a smirk crossed his face. In a flash, he'd stolen back the container and tipped the liquid over the portion of my chest me blouse didn't cover. I gasped indigently, glaring up at his grinning face.

"Connor! That's so immature."

His smirk grew and he gently traced the edges of the hardening substance. I shuddered involuntarily, still gaping at him. He slipped his pointer underneath the edge of the wax that rested in my cleavage, tugging at the sticky mess. His gaze darted downwards as he continued pealed the wax away, setting down the container and using his other hand to start on the buttons of my shirt.

"Hey!" I protested, reaching up to grasp his wrist but his eyes locked with mine and the heat I saw there made my grip weak. He gently pulled my hand away and tugged the material away from my body. My bra went shortly after. His hand went back for the wax.

"You know what they say about all work and no play." Connor quipped and before I could find my protest again, he drizzled the wax across my breasts. I arched at the sudden warmth, biting my bottom lip when he smeared the substance across sensitive nipples. He was pleased with my reaction, if his deep chuckle was any indication, and he tilted the contained against the buds until they were encased. He admired his handiwork for a few moments, just looking at me with such desire that I had to squeeze my thighs together. Then he hooked his fingers around the wax. And then he pulled. The tugging sensation made me moan aloud, hands reaching for his biceps. Connor smirked and leaned forward to kiss me lightly.

I pushed back on his lips fiercely when he tried to pull away, now too turned on to worry about working. I could feel him grin against me and I knew this I was playing right into his hand. I couldn't get myself to care at this point and instead started to tug harshly at his top.

He pulled away to rip off the shirt, tossing it somewhere near mine. He leaned back in the chair to start on his belt, laughter evident in his eyes. "Thought you had to finish by tonight."

"Looks like I've got something more pressing to finish." I growled, getting up to straddle him. I slipped a hand down his chest, raking nails against his nipples on the way, and pressing my palm into the bulge growing at his crotch.

"Oh, aye." He gasped, rolling his hips into the contact. Immediately I moved my hand, half smiling at his despondent groan, and roamed across his stomach muscles. I loved the feel of them twitching under my touch. I pressed my body into his, mouth catching along his jaw until I reached his neck and biting when his hands came up to grip hard at my hips. Sucking harshly on his skin, I raised up to undo his jeans and tug on them. He was quick on the uptake and pushed away from his seat enough to roll them off his hips. A little more maneuvering had them and his boxers kicked across the floor. The second he settled back down, I wrapped my hand around his straining cock.

He gave a small shudder at the feel and threaded his fingers into my hair, yanking me back up to his mouth. My pace faltered, and I sighed when he nibbled at my lips. His lips trailed from mine to my neck, and I giggled softly as his facial hair brushed under my jaw. Knowing Connor was momentarily distracted, I grabbed the wax and leaned back on his thighs.

"What are ya-" He cut himself off with a moan when I poured the wax down the length of his cock, being careful to avoid the head. He bucked up against the warmth and his head fell back against the chair back. I didn't allow him the time to get used to the feeling, quickly setting the wax on the table and pressing my finger tips against the head. Connor groaned loudly, squeezing my thighs. I pressed my other palm against his stomach, moving down to blow lightly at the wax in an attempt to harden it quicker. He stared down at me from his reclined position, groaning and shaking his head.

"Do you intend tease me into the grave?"

"Maybe." I sang, but I still began to pull the wax away from his engorged cock slowly. He hissed and the grip on my thighs tightened so much that I feared for the bruises I'd find later. I eased his hands away from me and stood to shimmy out of my skirt. He leaned forward and grabbed my elbows before I could rid myself of my underwear, dipping his head to brush his lips along my abdomen.

He trailed his fingers down my arms and stomach, scratching slightly until he came to the lace edge of my panties. He snapped the elastic once before tugging them down my legs. He cupped the back of my thighs, hauling my back into his lap. I grinned, ducking down to plant my mouth against his and slowly impaled myself on him.

Grabbing his shoulders, I started rolling my hips against his as roughly as I could. He kept one hand on my hip, helping me bounce on his lap, and his snaked up to fondle my still sensitive breasts. I moaned, grinding down and digging nails into his shoulders. He started bucking upwards as I thrust down, pinching a nipple harshly enough that I stuttered his name. He moved to the other breast, using his grip on my hip quicken the pace.

I gasped, clawing at his back as I leaned forward and swiveled my pelvis. He palmed my breast roughly as we moved, biting along my jaw line.

The knot was forming in my stomach, the one telling me I was so close. Connor slid a little down in the chair, causing a shift in the angle that had me screaming. I dragged my nails across his upper back desperately, trying to keep grounded as waves of heat washed over me. Something in me tightened and snapped, and I trembled around him with desperate shouts.

He moaned as my walls tighten around him and with a few more harsh thrusts upward, he filled me. He allowed me to slump against him for what felt like hours as we both struggled to catch our breath. Finally, the chill of the apartment was enough to make me climb off and search for clothes. As I unsteadily bent to retrieve his shirt, I heard him laugh hoarsely. I glanced back, eyebrows raised.

"Don't think we'll be out tomorrow, lass. I think you're a bit behind on your work."

I huffed and threw the shirt at him, but turned before he could see me smile. He didn't need to know his charm worked _all_ the time.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the long wait, but here's the final part of Work and Play. As before, this chapter contains smut.

* * *

The holidays had come and gone with a whirl of candles, the boys, and mass. The end of the season had signaled a return to the monotony of my day job and a chance to finally relax. And time to finally spend with Connor. The night he'd interrupted my candle making, had been the last time we were alone. Since then Connor and Murphy had picked up extra hours at the factory. That was just my luck; when I finally found my schedule free, his was suddenly crammed tight.

Thus I found it pertinent to show up at his flat around the end of his shift. I ran into Murphy on sidewalk while he was on his way to McGinty's to meet Roc. He confirmed that Connor was home and, with a saucy grin, informed me that he would be staying out late tonight. I took him for his word and couldn't keep the smile off my face as I rode the lift up to the boy's apartment.

I didn't bother with knocking, there wasn't anything he could be in there doing that I hadn't seen before, and I wasn't all that surprised to see him on that excuse of a couch, shirtless and half-asleep. It was almost sweet, how peaceful he looked there, with one arm stretched out behind his head and his other hand sitting atop a beer can nestled between his thigh and the couch arm. If it hadn't been so long since I had seen him last, I would have been content to simply watch him. But instead I let the door shut a little louder than necessary and laughed when he was startled awake.

"Didn't expect to see you today," he said. He glared at me a little before stretching and lethargically standing, beer clutched in his hand. He greeted me with a kiss on my cheek and a half hearted hug.

"Have another girl coming over?" I asked. I snatched his beer from him and took a healthy sip. After a moment I offered it back to him.

He snorted and grabbed his drink back. He drained the rest of it in one long gulp, crushing it and throwing it at the trash in the corner. It bounced from the rim and landed in the little heap of garbage on the floor. "Have a little faith."

"We haven't seen each other in a while," I said, "and I've missed you."

He smiled at that.

"And I ran into your brother on the way over. He said you'd be alone tonight." I grinned wolfishly.

"Now lass, there's a reason I didn't head out with Murph. I'm knackered. Been pulling too many hours at the plant lately." He frowned and jabbed his finger in my direction. "So none of what you're thinking, not tonight."

"We haven't done anything since before the holidays," I whined.

"Aye. Don't I know it." He sent me a look that would have been lewd if not for the bags beneath his eyes. "But I just don't have any energy for it now. Sorry lass."

He did sound regretful but I snorted anyway. "Who says you need energy? As I recall, I did most of the work last time."

"Shut it," he warned. He settled down into the couch cushions with a contemplative look. "I'll just make it up to you tomorrow. I'll take you out somewhere nice, dinner and all that. I'll run Murphy out so we'll have the place to ourselves in the evening."

He looked pleased with himself, and it did sound like a good idea. But I was more horny than interested in a date night. A devious idea struck me and I turned my face to hide my grin. Gingerly, I sat down next to him and put my arm across his shoulders.

"That does sound nice. Maybe we could go that Italian place you like," I said sweetly. I moved my hand to scratch lightly through his hair. I put my other hand on his thigh.

"Mmmhhm," he hummed. "See, we'll have plenty of fun tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will," I agreed. I brushed my finger tips up to the button of his jeans. "But I think you could have a little fun right now."

I popped the button and wiggled my hand into his pants. I gripped him through his boxers, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. He groaned and tiredly caught my wrist.

"Now lass, I just said…"

"That you were tired. But you won't have to do a thing. Let me help you get relaxed, okay?" I slipped from the couch to the floor, settling between his thighs. I tugged at his jeans. "You can pay me back tomorrow."

He lifted his hips, allowing me to disrobe him. There was a slight smirk on his lips. "You're insatiable, woman. "

"Hush."

I took him in my hand, smiling up at him as his breath caught audibly in his throat. I stroked him lightly, over and over, until he was steel-hard and curving towards his belly. I sat up on my knees, and bent my head over his lap. My hair fell around my face like a curtain and I titled my head so that the stands brushed lightly against his inner thighs. Slowly, I pressed little kisses against the head of his cock and then dragged my mouth dryly against the length. When I reached the base, I licked my way back up. I flicked the tip of my tongue against the spot beneath the head, grinning when he groaned above me.

With gusto, I took the length of him in. I sucked against his length, moving one hand to massage near the base and the other to his balls. I bobbed my head over his lap, gently scrapping my teeth against him on the way up and lavishing him with my tongue on the way down. I paid special attention to the tip on the up pass, rolling my tongue hard against it and murmuring softly to let the vibrations course down. I rolled his balls in my palm. When his hands found their way to my hair, I pulled back slightly to tease the head. My tongue formed a little 'O' and it prodded at the hole. I wasn't going for the long haul tonight, I was trying to make this quick so he could rest. The way his hips moved and the groans spilling from him alerted me that he wasn't going the distance either.

I was thusly surprised when his hand went from my hair to my shoulders and he pulled me away from him. He was panting heavily, as he tried to pull me up on the couch with him. I scrambled to comply and the second I was situated beside him, he clamped his mouth over mine in a furious kiss. He had me pushed on my back and my skirt pulled down in record time.

"I thought you," I started, breathless. I was cut off with another kiss.

"So did I," he muttered against my ear, before shoving my shirt and bar above my breasts. He flipped his thumb over one nipple and shifted his hand down my stomach. His fingers came down to part my lips and rub against my clit. One dipped into me shallowly, checking to see how affected I'd been from my earlier fun.

He apparently found what he wanted, because before I could even process he was lining up and thrusting with a force that stole my breath. He started up a rushed, harsh pace that had me gasping and begging. His hand stayed between my thighs, rolling my clit in time with his thrusts. His other hand hauled my leg up against the back of the couch, squeezing gently. He shifted his body over mine, changing the angle and hitting that glorious spot with every roll of his hips.

My orgasm hit me unexpectedly, blinding me with its force. It'd had been too long and I'd been too worked up for it to have lasted, but I was surprised by how quickly the end came. I slumped into the couch, keening and clawing at the fabric as his frantic movements drew out the feeling. After a few more powerful thrusts, he stilled and grunted over me.

After spending a few moments in the pleasantness of afterglow, we moved from the couch to his mattress. As we lay there, snuggled up under his threadbare blanket, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked into his chest, too lazy to move.

"Looks like I ended up doing all the work this time."

I kicked him, but still laughed. To be honest, I liked it when he was the one to work for our play. It made things much easier for me. But that was another one of those things, he didn't need to know.


End file.
